Sweet Summer
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: When one lonely person finds another lonely person they should spend the day together SatoxRisa


**Hmm Hola! Well, as many of you have noticed, I haven't been on the DNAngel scene lately. (bows) I'M VERY SORRY!**

**So hm, right now I'm scrunched up in a spinney chair, listening to 'Ame No Uta' and trying to type over my knees (told you I was scrunched up). I'm watching out my window and waiting patiently for tomorrow when I go to Florida for a week with my best friend Sakura-chan. **

**I just thought of this looking out my window because it looks like its going to rain soon.**

**That really doesn't have anything to do with the story though…**

* * *

"IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Riku screamed as she came busting out the school doors. "SWEET SUMMER VACATION!"

"It'll be great." Daisuke said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yea, great for you two." Came a grumpy voice from behind them. Risa came slowly out of the school, staring angrily at her sister and Daisuke.

"What's your deal?" Riku asked as the trio descended the stairs. "It's _summer_. You love summer!"

"Yea, when I have someone to _spend_ it with." She snapped. "Normally, I hang out with you, Riku, but you and Daisuke are going to be hanging out as a _couple_. And if you haven't noticed, I don't really have a boyfriend. So now I'll be alone!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so picky with boys." Riku said.

"Besides, we'll still hang out with you." Daisuke said gently, knowing how fights between the girls were a normal occurrence.

"Yea, whatever." Risa said, turning and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Riku called after her.

"I'm going to the park." She called. "Don't want to disrupt the happy couple!"

Riku shouted something after her, but she didn't hear it. She didn't really care either. She was pissed and didn't care who knew it. Her older sister was always so lucky. Getting a boyfriend a few weeks before summer vacation was the best thing to ever happen to _any_ girl. I mean, come on, who _wouldn't _want three months _alone_ with their boyfriend? The more Risa thought about it, the angrier she got. She was sweeter, she was more feminine, and she's the one who always made boys blush and hoot in the hallways. So why is _she _the one who _doesn't _have a boy in her life?

"This is so unfair," she muttered as she threw herself onto a bench.

"I've heard life is very unfair." A voice from beside her said. She jumped. In her rage, she had just sat down, not noticing if there was another soul in her proximity. Glancing over, her mood became the slightest bit worse.

If that was even possible.

"H-Hello…S-Satoshi…?" she faked a smile. She _despised_ how he snuck up on people. "Uh…I didn't see you in class today…"

"I didn't go." He said, closing his book and looking up at her with bored, blue eyes. "I find it totally pointless to have a 'last day of school' where you only stay for the morning, and don't even do anything anyway."

"Oh…" she said, looking away at a nearby couple. _'Damn them…'_ she thought.

"So what's your problem?" Satoshi asked, eyeing her with suspicion.

"None of your business." She snapped, continuing to watch the couple, who were now laughing as they sat under a tree.

Satoshi saw what she was looking at, "It may be none of my business, but I believe we're in the same boat."

"Huh?" she turned back towards him. "What are you talking about?"

He nodded towards the couple, "You're lonely."

"Wha…how…I…" she blushed and looked down at her feet. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, it's simple." He said, leaning back and stretching his arm down the bench. "I understand what you're going through."

"You? Understand what _I'm_ going through?" she snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

Satoshi sighed, "You have boys flocking after you, I have girls flocking after me. You have friends, who aren't as popular as you, in a happy relationship, as do I. As of right now you are wondering why the hell you don't have a significant other…am I right so far?"

Risa stared at him, her mouth hanging open, "Ho…How did you know that?"

"I've been going to school with you for years." He said, closing his eyes and smiling. "That and I just heard you screaming at Daisuke and Riku."

Risa looked away again, grabbing at the edges of her skirt. "So…do you wonder?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at her, "What?"

She turned in her seat and propped her knee on the bench between them. Her mood suddenly lighter as she realized she wasn't the only one who felt alone. "Do you ever wonder why you don't have a girlfriend?"

He took his glasses off his nose and put them in his shirt pocket, looking into the sky, "Well…yes and no."

She giggled, "That's not really answering my question, Satoshi. What do you mean 'yes _and_ no'?"

He turned his head towards her and blinked in surprise. Since when did her eyes sparkle like that? "Uh…well 'yes' because our age is the appropriate age in which you find qualities in others you start to like…I…don't think I've really found that yet."

"And you said no because…?" she said, scooting towards him a little.

"'No' because the girls who flock after me…I'm _positive_ they don't have those qualities I seek…" he said. "…Whatever those would be."

Risa laughed, making him smile. Whoa…since when did her laugh make him do that?

"You're weird." She said. Her laughing became small chuckles, "But…I understand where you're coming from…and I'm the same way…I think."

"See?" he said leaning his head back, "We're more a like than you think."

"Yea…" she said quietly with a smile. "I sure pegged you wrong."

They sat in silence for a while, both contemplating what the other had said. Risa watched some couples come and go, but didn't really care anymore. Satoshi watched her swing her legs back and forth and hum to herself.

"Aw, see that?" Satoshi heard someone say. "That's what I call young love."

"How cute!" someone else said. "Oh I hope they enjoy it while it lasts!"

Satoshi chuckled and stood, "Come on, Risa."

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him. "Where are we going?"

He turned and held his hand out to her, "Let's go out for lunch."

She blushed as she took his hand and stood. "Would this be…like a date or something?"

"Call it what you will," he shrugged as he led her off, "One lonely person found another lonely person…why don't they spend the day together?"

Risa smiled, "Okay!"

Maybe this would be a sweet summer after all.

* * *

**Yea, I don't think this is all that good, but hey, I'm trying to get back into my debut writing theme thing so…yea.**

**It feels weird…you know, coming back to the DNAngel community…what with being in the Bleach (or to narrow it down HitsuMatsu) community for almost six months now…but I'll cope. I've decided I'll have to split up my writings for right now…I'll have to do a DNAngel, Bleach, DNAngel, Bleach…and so forth…**

**I doubt I'll actually keep to that schedule but all well!**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
